


Corruption

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Dark, Dark Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-01
Updated: 2007-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins have a new invention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills challenge, with the prompt, "Corruption"

We've developed a new Wheeze. This isn't one for the shop, per say, though we might make a milder version someday. No, this Wheeze is for the war. We do that too, though few think about us as more than jokesters. It was Harry's idea, initially. His idea for us to delve into the slightly less practical side of pranking. We were already on the edge, but he's the one that tipped us over.

And now, we've done it. We've created a thing of beauty.

You see, this wheeze corrupts. Corrupts absolutely. It has a controller, and a receiver, and whoever is on the receiving end doesn't stand a chance. This thing could bring Voldemort back to the light. It could turn Dumbledore completely into the darkness.

We made it for Harry, but the others have made that a moot point now. And without Harry, we don't care much which way the world goes anymore. So I guess we'll see which side wants our little baby more. Which one is willing to pay the most for it.

It won't bring Harry back, but it will amuse us. And now, without him, that's enough.


End file.
